New Beginnings
by famouscliche
Summary: This was a little idea I had in my head!


This was a fun little idea I've had in my head for a few weeks! Enjoy!

* * *

Rafe Hernandez was sitting in the Brady Pub reading over some police reports. He couldn't be bothered to have anymore coffee; Gabi just delivered the fourth and final cup to his table and he told her not to bring anymore. For as much as he loved his sister, he had to get this paperwork finished before Roman put him on desk duty.

Finally, he reached the last page of the stack of paper on the table. He smiled to himself a little before looking at his watch. His eyes widened in surprise; was it really already nine thirty at night? Hadn't he arrived somewhere around six? What time did the pub close, anyway?

Rafe signed off on the last line and began to put the mess in front of him back into order when he heard the door whip open. "I need a double vodka," a voice rang out as the detective looked up from his table to see a woman walk by him quickly. She had a nice ass. Who the hell was the familiar voice he heard? Turning slightly, he noticed the signature bag that Kate Roberts carried around and shook his head to himself. Of course he'd be checking out Carrie's mother-in-law's behind as it moved past him.

"Can you please oblige me and make me a drink," she almost begged the woman behind the bar who happened to be Kayla Brady.

"Of course," Kayla said, grabbing the glass and putting a little ice in the bottom. "You know we close in a few minutes, right?"

Kate nodded and as soon as she had her drink, she tipped her head back, taking in the entire alcohol content. She didn't care; she seemed to need every last sip. She put the glass back on the table and then grabbed a card out of her purse that Rafe recognized. That's when she saw the man sitting at the table almost directly behind her. She closed her eyes, mentally scolding herself. She thought she was the only one in the room, but there was goody two shoes Rafe Hernandez, to report her behavior back to Roman, not only the police commissioner, but also her ex.

After setting the credit card on the table, Kate turned around to look at Rafe. "Let me get his tab, too," she said to Kayla, who nodded and walked away to ring her out.

"No, you don't have to do that," Rafe insisted, looking back at the woman.

"Ahh... so you were eavesdropping," Kate said, walking around to sit down opposite the officer. "Tell you what, I'll get your tab if you don't tell your boss or his spawn about my little... outburst."

"And why would you assume I have anything to do with Sami Brady?"

"Because she's your ex."

"Exactly. Unlike you, Kate, I don't care about my ex."

It stung a little bit, but Kate knew he was right. She did care deeply about Roman... but Rafe was talking about Stefano. The man who wanted nothing to do with her, the man who threw her out for her betrayal with Ian, even though if she could do it over, she never would have gotten involved with Ian again; not ever.

"Good... she doesn't deserve to occupy your thoughts anyway. She used my son, and I have every right to be upset about that."

Rafe shrugged; he didn't care for Sami bashing, but it didn't stop him from cursing her name sometimes himself. "I won't tell her, okay?"

"Promise me."

"Why is it so damn important to you what Sami thinks?"

"How long do you have?"

"Not long," a voice cut in. It was Gabi this time. "We're closing up, so I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you if you're taking care of my brother's check?"

"Yes," "No," two voices said simultaneously.

"Oh, how much could you possibly have charged? Ten bucks? Put it on my card."

"Excuse me, ex-Mrs. DiMera, but can you afford that without your husband?"

Kate's eyes widened. "I'm insulted, Rafe. I can take care of myself! I just got a promotion to CEO of Titan Industries, so, yes, I can afford it," she said, handing Gabi the credit card.

Rafe took a breath. "Listen, I'm sorry... I didn't know. I thought Stefano cut you off and Ian took whatever you had left."

Kate paused for a moment; it seemed like a sincere mistake on his behalf, and he sounded genuinely contrite. "No, he never got his hands on my money, but you're right, Stefano did cut me off. I have nothing to my name anymore."

"Well, let me give you a lift home; it's the least I can do."

"No, the least you can do is not mention this to anyone," she reminded him, before he shook his head.

"I won't. Get your card and meet me outside."

Kate nodded, and watched him walk out the door.

"Where are you living these days?"

"Well, I have to run to the Titan office and then just back to the Horton Square... I'm staying at the hotel there."

"Kate, if you need a place to stay-"

"No, no, it's fine. I just need to grab what I have for the night," Kate explained, which wasn't very much. After Stefano took most of her possessions, she was left with nearly nothing, and it killed her living off of four outfits. She needed to shop for something else, but she hadn't had the time to do so.

"You can always crash at my place for the night, the kids rooms are still set up, and I'm sure it'd be a way to get back at Sami... staying at her old place," Rafe told her with a smirk. He missed having company, and while he didn't know Kate DiMera very well, he knew that they had at least one thing in common: they had a strong dislike for Samantha Brady.

Kate pondered the offer for a moment. Maybe it wasn't a half bad idea. Maybe there was something she could dig up at Sami's old apartment that would help her get Countess W. back. It might just be exactly what she needed; plus, it would save her money.

"Alright," she finally said, "but just for one night."

The car ride was over quickly, and Rafe found himself carrying Kate's bag into the apartment for her. Kate insisted on doing it herself, but because they were both so stubborn, Rafe ended up with the bag being thrown at him, and he stomped up the stairs behind her.

"Can you please stop?"

"Can you not throw your shit at me?"

"Can you not argue with me until I have to?"

Rafe walked past her as they approached the door. His scent whispered in her nostrils as he unlocked the enterance and let her inside.

"I'll take Ally and Sydney's room. They still have the full bed in there, right?"

Rafe nodded. "Yeah, I haven't touched anything since they left."

Kate gave him a sympathetic nod, touching his shoulder. She never noticed his muscles before, but they felt good against her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault she slept with EJ."

"No, but I'm still sorry."

"Thank you."

Kate nodded, looking up at him as Rafe looked down at her. For a moment, they were lost in the locked gaze, but it broke when Rafe tore himself away, clearing his throat. The last thing he needed was to get involved with Kate DiMera. If he wasn't hated by the DiMeras before...

"I, uh... I should probably head to bed..."

"Yeah, me too," Kate said sheepishly, looking away from the younger man.

"Good night, Kate."

"Good night," she smiled, before heading into her room.

Kate soon realized all of the sheets were gone, and began to look around. They must have been somewhere other than the girls' room, so she figured she'd check with Rafe. She went knocking on the door and as she opened it, she saw Rafe's bare body before her, and couldn't help but stare as Rafe struggled to grab his towel and wrap it around himself.

"Jesus, Kate!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated, now realizing she was staring. She turned around and covered her eyes with her hands, embarrassed by what had just happened. She couldn't help it, though, to look at him. He was a gorgeous being.

Rafe took a deep breath before looking at Kate. "What do you need?"

"Sheets... blankets...?"

"Oh, right... Sami put the extra ones in her closet when she left. I'll grab them for you."

Nodding, Kate quickly disappeared, and Rafe met her in her room, minutes later, still clad in his towel. He gave her the sheets and she looked at him gently. She hadn't made a bed in... well, she couldn't remember the last time she made a bed. If it wasn't made at the hotel, the caretaker at Stefano's mansion took care of the chores. Kate barely knew what she was doing.

"You've got to be kidding me... you don't know how to make a bed?" he asked, noticing her blank expression when he handed her the sheets for the bed, setting the comforter on the ground.

"Not... anymore."

Rolling his eyes, Rafe spread out the sheets, handing her one side, and by the time they got the second set on, Kate remembered what she was doing.

"Thanks. I think I've got it from here," she smiled at him, as he went to put a pillowcase on.

"You sure?"

"Yeah... thank you."

Rafe smiled with a nod. "Alrighty then. Good night."

"Night..." Kate said breathlessly. Part of her ached for him to rip off his towel and throw her against the newly made bed, and the other part knew it was better to play it safe, especially after Ian and Stefano.

But, the worst part took over and headed for the door Rafe just shut. As she went to turn the handle, it opened up and the two pairs of eyes locked.

Rafe didn't say a word, but kissed her lips passionately. She had the most luscious lips; they were completely kissable. No wonder Sami was jealous, he thought to himself. Rafe felt something tugging at his waist and realized Kate was not in the mood to play tonight. He could understand the need, but he wanted all of her.

"Wait," he whispered in her ear, giving it a nibble, before working his way down to her neck. Her coat was off, and he wanted to get under her shirt. He couldn't help it, he was a guy, and she had a great rack.

He fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, but finally, she helped him out and it was off. She was left in a lacy black bra which showed off a tempting amount of cleavage. Gently, he unhooked her tight confinement and then proceeded to do what he'd been waiting to do, touching, teasing, tasting her perfect chest.

She returned the favor, kissing up his perfectly toned torso, and back to his lips before she finished unbuckling his belt. She took her own dress pants off, tossing them aside, and before she knew it, Rafe was on top of her, and she was moaning sensually with every move he made.

Soon, but not too soon after, their rendevous was over, and they were both gasping for air.

"That was-"

"Sexy as hell? Yeah, I thought so, too," Rafe said, giving her a full kiss on the mouth. She gladly accepted before they began another round. It was blissful for both parties.

"Sleep in bed with me tonight?" Kate asked gently, and Rafe complied with another kiss. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
